


Trixie/Chloe

by nonFruitscriptor



Series: Conversations. [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: In which Trixie tells Chloe what happened when she was at Lucifer's penthouse.  A little bit of Lucifer's hurt bleeds into Trixie.





	Trixie/Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, I simply follow them around and write down what they do.  
I edit my own work so there is no-one to blame but me for bad grammar and clumsy prose.

“Into bed Monkey, lights out, it’s late. ” 

Trixie pouted and reluctantly got into bed pulling the covers up under her chin. 

“Mom ,” Trixie pleaded, “stay with me, I don’t want to be on my own.” 

“Ok, just for a while, until you fall asleep,” Chloe said as she lay down next to her daughter pulling her close. 

“I met Grandad tonight,” Trixie said, “ he’s very nice.”

Chloe sat up alarmed and stared at Trixie.

“You met Grandad, what do you mean?”

“When those men came to kill Lucifer, Eve picked me up and we tried to hide but I got shot.”

Chloe’s mouth fell open in disbelief.

“Where, how, let me see. “ Chloe said panicking. 

Trixie rolled onto her stomach and lifted up her pajama top. 

“Here,” she said her hand between her shoulder blades. 

Chloe ran her hand over her skin, it was flawless. 

Trixie rolled onto her back and looked at her Mom.

“Don’t cry,” she said, squeezing her Mom’s hand, “Lucifer saved me.” 

Chloe wiped away the tears as she looked down at her daughter.

“What happened?” She asked softly.

“There was a bang and I felt pain in my back and blood came out of my mouth. Then I was looking down at Lucifer’s home and I could see myself in Eve's arms, there was lots of blood on my body and Lucifer was angry and his eyes were red and he picked up the man and threw him across the room and Eve was crying. Then Lucifer picked me up and held me then he looked up and shouted. Then I was looking at the stars and I heard a voice behind me and I turned around and there was a man and he said his name was John Decker and he was my Grandad. He said he would look after me until you came and he held my hand and we started walking towards a silver city. Then I heard Lucifer’s voice and I turned around and he had huge white wings and he was crying. He asked me not to go because you would be sad , he said he’d take me back to you. I wanted to go with him but I couldn’t move and Lucifer tried to come to me but he couldn’t then he spoke to Grandad and he begged him, “please John bring her to me, please, for Chloe.” Then Grandad picked me up walked towards Lucifer and when I touched Lucifer’s hand I was back in Lucifer’s house and I opened my eyes and I was OK then you and Daddy arrived.”

Trixie took a deep breath, wiped away her tears and looked at he Mom. 

“I died didn’t I?”

Chloe lay down again and pulled Trixie into a hug, she knew the answer but couldn’t bring herself to say it. 

“No Monkey, it was just a bad dream.”

“Don’t lie Mom, Lucifer HATES liars,” she shouted, “I died, I remember. I remember Lucifer holding me and his wings wrapping around me and I felt sad. I could feel how sad he is because you tried to hurt him and he knows you don’t like him anymore.“

‘I … We.. It’s not true… I .. “ Chloe stammered sitting up. 

“He’s good Mom, he keeps us safe and takes care of us.” Trixie said rolling over, her back towards Chloe. 

“Monkey, please,” sobbed Chloe, “roll over and give me a hug.” 

Trixie rolled over, pulled her Mom down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Chloe silently praised The Devil as she cried in her daughter's arms 


End file.
